


[Podfic] Mr. Fell Attempts to Buy a Book from Mr. Bennet

by silo18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: Mrs. Bennet attempts to husband hunt. Aziraphale attempts to buy a book. No one gets what they want.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[Podfic] Mr. Fell Attempts to Buy a Book from Mr. Bennet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). Log in to view. 



Text: [Mr. Fell Attempts to Buy a Book from Mr. Bennet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662640)

Author: [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite)

Reader: [silo18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18)

Length: 7:38

Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xv94ezgb52ut1a8/mr_fell_tries_to_buy_a_book_from_mr_bennet_-_amarguerite.mp3/file)

Music: [Grimstock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcQDGxsKdDg)

**Author's Note:**

> It is entirely possible I have forgotten how to pronounce any Latin, seeing as all I remember from the class I took when I was 12 is "Caecilius est in horto" so I'm sorry about that folks, but that's where we're at. 
> 
> It also turns out that I'm not quite able to summon the necessary drama to truly capture Mrs. Bennet, but I did my best.
> 
> I used Grimstock because it's in the BBC adaptation and it's a nice Playford tune, and Playford just always feels very Austen to me. There are some dots available on thesession, but it's not quite the version that I would want to play, personally.


End file.
